Sacred Heart
by CrisisAvertedxx
Summary: She was just a normal teenager. She loved going to lacrosse games, going to the best parties, and hanging out with friends. She hated school, and she claimed she hated her parents. And then one day she went into the woods with her two best friends, Scott and Stiles, and her life changed in a matter of two minutes. How will she cope with the new changes? Slight AU. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter One

My story starts with a trip into the forest. Not just any trip, but a unwanted trip into the forest. In the middle of the night. All to please my best friend.

It's stupid, really. The fact that I was lured out of my bed in the middle of the night to go on adventures around the preserve. Stupid and dangerous. But because I love my best friends, I actually went with them.

And two of us paid the price for that.

* * *

_Wakie wakie Cammie. Be outside in five minutes! - Stiles_

_You are not serious right now. It's two in the morning! We have school tomorrow! -Cammie_

_I have monsters and donuts. - Stiles _I slid out of bed quietly and headed towards the closet, slipping on my usual black skinny jeans and black tank top, accompanied by a black leather jacket. After getting caught way to many times by the sheriff, who happens to be Stiles' dad, you learn to dress appropriately.

_Fine. - Cammie_ I grumbled as I fished around under my bed for my night backpack, which held two flashlights, an extra pair of shoes, and some provisions. Again, you learn on these trips out. You don't know how many times we've been left in the dark, with soaked shoes and growling stomachs.

_That's my girl! - Stiles _I slid my phone into my pocket and slipped on my combat boots, tying them tightly so they didn't slip off, and then went over to my window. At this point it was muscle memory for jumping out of it. I use to have a tree outside of the window, but when I was caught sneaking out my parent's cut it down. So I had to learn to jump the correct way. My parents haven't noticed. Yet.

_Go fall in a ditch. - Cammie _I stood there for a second, trying to remember why I stayed friends with the dorks that are my best friends. I'm a grade higher than they are, and two years older. Oh, and way more mature. Why I even started hanging out with them in the first place is beyond me.

_Oh be nice. - Stiles_ I opened my window slowly, careful not to make any noises, and then sent one last text to Stiles before sitting on the edge of my window and jumping down. The impact always tingled a bit, but I no longer kill my legs when I touch ground. After so long hanging out with the boys, you tend to learn a lot of criminal ways.

_Shut it, i'm coming down. - Cammie_

* * *

"You better have a damn good reason for waking me up at two am on a school night." I was sliding into the backseat of Stiles' jeep, let my backpack slide off of my arms and into the seat next to me. I wanted to slap Stiles' upside the head, but I would allow him to explain first. See? I could be a nice person.

Stiles grinned sheepishly at me, and then pulled away from the curb, heading in the direction of the preserve. He looked at Scott to help him, and Scott just sighed. Taking the look as his cue to talk. "We're going to look for the other half of the body that two hikers found in the woods. Stiles overheard that searches teams were out looking for it. Apparently he wants the credit for finding it."

I groaned and slapped Stiles upside the head. We were at a stoplight, so I didn't risk killing us. Stiles yelped in protest and glared at me before turning off onto the dirt drive that lead to the preserve entrance. It was closed off at night, but that never stopped us from going there. Thanks to Stiles.

I slipped my backpack back onto my shoulders and finished off my monster, which I started drinking the second I got in the car. I didn't touch the donuts, I never eat when I first wake up. Those would be saved for when we get back from our "adventure." I stole Stiles' monster and slipped it into my bookbag, he didn't protest because he knew I would need it. I'm really cranky in the mornings.

We all climbed out of the jeep and got our flashlights out of their hiding places. Stiles kept his in his glove compartment,and I always carried both Scott and I's in my backpack. Tonight I kept Scott's in my bag, since we might need it later. We didn't want to use up our only back up light source.

We headed into the preserve slowly, scanning the ground for any sign of the body. Scott lagged behind after a little while, an after effect of his asthma. "Stiles, exactly what half of the body are we looking for?" Stiles gaped at me for a second, and then started stammering for a reply. The poor boy needed to start thinking things through more. "That... That is something I did not think about." I chuckled and looked over at Scott, giving him a cue for his question. I know my boys enough to know when they wanna chime in. "And what if whatever killed the body is still out here?"

Stiles sputtered for a moment, and then let his head dropped to his chest. He sighed and looked around, shining his flashlight around every tree. "Also something I didn't think about." I smacked the back of his head and then continued walking. Shining my light wherever I walked. I did NOT want to wind up on top of a body. That would just be gross. "So... why are we out here again?" Stiles gave me an annoyed look, but otherwise ignored my question. He knew I liked to bug him.

"Don't you think the guy with the asthma should be holding a flash light?" The question came from a few paces behind us, so I slowed my pace and fell into step with Scott, who was shaking his inhaler and taking a puff. "You okay, Scotty?" I asked, my forehead creased with worry. Every time we came out here on one of our late night trips, we always had to keep track of Scott. It was no big deal, I just always worried about him. I didn't want his asthma to go out of control. We really didn't need anymore trips to the er.

"Peachy." I chuckled and kept pace with Scott, allowing Stiles to go on ahead of us. Which he normally did. He was always more excited than we were. "So, aren't patrols sup-" I smacked my hand over Scott's mouth before he could finish his sentence. Stiles was caught. He had just run into his dad after trying to sneak around them. Stupid boy never learns. I pulled Scott around the tree just as a beam of light hit where we had been standing. "SCOTT? CAMMI? YOU OUT THERE?" Yeah, like we were about to get caught.

I hear Papa Stilinski lecturing Stiles as they pass our tree, obviously heading towards Stiles' car. I held Scott against the tree for another good five minutes before I let him go, and we peeked warily around for the officers. If we were caught now, all of us would be in even more trouble. "So... What do we do now?" I smacked Scott upside the head, because really, can he not see i'm trying to work that out? "We walk, Scotty. We walk." Scott ground and took another puff of his inhaler, before we started walking again. Slower this time, than when we first entered the forest. We wanted the Sheriff to gain a little bit of a distance on us, so we didn't run into him.

Always the cautious duo, Scott and I.

* * *

We had been walking for a good ten minutes when I stopped. Something was wrong. I felt like we were being followed, but I couldn't see nor hear anything. I just... I knew it was there. By the way the hair on the back of my neck stood up, and the way I kept getting that shiver you get when you know you're about to be tricked by a friend. Only this time, I was positive none of my friends, aside from Scott, were out here. It was near three am, and all the rational people were in bed getting ready for our first day of school.

"Scott. Stand very still." Scott immediately froze, and just in time too. Because within seconds of his stopping, a herd on terrified deer came running right at us. Scott was hit by one and dropped to the ground, and the last I saw, he was rolling out of the way. But when I was hit, I was hit was an antler. And it nicked my pretty good in the stomach. I dropped like a rag-doll, and I could feel myself being trampled, but after the first dozen hooves hit my stomach, the pain numbed, and I felt myself falling into unconsciousness.

As I was sliding into nothingness, I could have sworn I saw a flash of red eyes. But no one has red eyes. So it must have just been my brain reacting to being trampled.


	2. Chapter Two

**[EXCLAIMER: **_I do not own, or claim to own, Teen Wolf. The only thing I claim is my love for the show, and my own original characters.__**]**_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TRIGGERS. PHYSICAL AND SEXUAL ABUSE. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT.**_

**Hey guys! It's me, Cres, with a new chapter! Hope you love it! It's going to be a short one, because it's a dream thread. The next chapter will be a long one. :3 I promise.**

* * *

_Everything was bathed completely in red. From the walls, to the floor, to the ceiling. Even the furniture. All blood red. Cammi sat in one of the red arm chairs in the center of the room. She couldn't remember how she had gotten there, but she knew where she was. From the way the walls were decorated, and how the furniture was set up. She was in her fathers house. A place she had refused to step into since she was twelve. A place she never wanted to revisit._

_Tears started slipping down her cheeks as she stood from the chair and turned slowly where she stood. Taking in the whole room. The entrance to the kitchen on the right, the door to the outside world on the left. The aquarium in the corner by the bookshelf. Her favorite piano near the hallway. Her old dog, stained red, asleep on the floor at her feet. Everything was so familiar, yet different. Something was off. Even more off than the color of the every single thing in the room. She just couldn't put her finger on it._

_As she turned, the walls started transforming into chain link. The ceiling turned into sheet metal, and the room started to shrink. Her dog turned into her father, and everything became all to familiar. Cammi screamed and fell back against the now chain link wall, trying to get away from her father. Who was inching towards her, the whip in his right hand, the knife in his left. She knew her screams wouldn't be heard. They were in the basement. And her father sound proofed the room long ago. After their first trip into the blackened room._

_He grabbed Cammi's wrist and pulled her to him, holding her to the ground and pulling her shirt up roughly. He dug the knife into her scarless stomach. The one place he had yet to touch. Everywhere else that remained invisible to the naked eyes was covered in scars. He had finally found his way to that one spot. And now every part of her hidden body was violated. Broken. Just like she had been for all of those years. To scared to tell anyone due to being terrified of her father. _

_When she started resisting, fighting back, he picked her up and threw her across the cage, laughing as she cute her arm against the tough chain link. He dropped the knife at his feet and reared back the whip, and then snapped it across her skin. She screamed as it hit her skin, leaving a giant red welt in it's wake. She folded in on herself, willing him to be satisfied and leave her be. But of course he was not done yet. Like every other time, he had to finish of his punishments by pleasing himself in front of her. And then making her please him herself. It was always the same. _

* * *

I jolted awake, my throat sore from screaming. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, I was to scared that I would open them and I would be in my fathers house once again. The dream was still fresh in my mind. I was still to scared. And I was being held down by something, and I was unsure what, which only scared me further. It had to be strong, whatever it was, because I was fighting against it with all my strength and it didn't budge. I wanted up. I wanted out. I wanted to be in my own bed. And I knew I wasn't, by the feel of the bed I was currently on. It was definitely not my own.

"Open your damn eyes!"

The voice was familiar, so I listened to it, and let my eyes open slowly. I let out a sigh of relief at who I saw leaning over me. I quit fighting almost instantly. I fell limply against the bed, and let my eyes close once again. I sucked in a much needed breath and when my arms were released, I wiped my tear stained cheeks. I knew I looked like a mess, I could feel a nights worth of tears covering my whole face. Whenever I relive those memories, I looked terrible the next morning. Older and more warn down. The dreams always killed me.

"Derek. I thought you were... Nevermind. Why am I here? How did I get here? When did I fall asleep?"

Derek collapsed in his chair, which sat next to the bed I was on, and let his head fall back against the wall. He closed his eyes, and then after a moment opened them again, and ran a hand through his hair. He was clearly frustrated and tired. He looked like hell. Like he hadn't slept in over a month. Poor guy.

"You've been here almost three weeks. Do you not realize where you are? Do you not hear the beeping? See the white?"

I looked around slowly, finally taking in the room around me. It was completely white. Completely clean. It smelled of antiseptic and pinesol. When I looked down at myself I had to stifle a gasp. I was hooked up to so many monitors. Some I recognized, some I did not. I felt bandages around my waist, around my head. And I could feel a cast on my left foot. I couldn't recollect ever getting injured. Hell, I couldn't remember last week. But apparently that would make sense. Since Derek said I had been there three weeks.

"What happened? Where is my mom? Where's Stiles and Scott? Why did nurses not come in when I was screaming?"

Derek dropped his head in his hands and sighed. He was tense. Stressed. How long had HE been here? I had been here three weeks. When did he come, and how long had it been since he left?

"Your mom went home to get sleep. She started doing that after the fifth day. Scott and Stiles are in school. Your mom and their parents forced them to go. They had skipped almost two weeks worth of school. The school had been okay with it for that little while, but then they threatened failing them. So they had to go back. You were never screaming aloud. It was more of an inward scream. Like you wanted to, but it wouldn't leave your throat."

I sat there for a moment, trying to process everything. Scott and Stiles had skipped damn near two weeks of school for me. My mom was sleeping. I couldn't remember anything. I hadn't been screaming, even though I thought I was. What had happened to me, to put me in a hospital for three weeks?

"What happened to me? Why have I been in the hospital? Have I been in a coma the whole time? Or have a woken up and just don't remember it?"

"You were out in the woods with Scott and Stiles. Stiles got caught and you and Scott had to walk home. But you both got trampled by deer before you could make it back to the road. Your stomach got pierced by an antler, and the deer broke a lot of bones. Seven ribs, your left ankle, they fractured your skull, and broke your nose. You've been in a coma the whole time. You only lived because Scott was a quick thinker. He used his jacket to wrap up the puncture wound in your side. And he called the Sheriff. He was still searching the woods for the body. So him and his rescue team were close enough to get you and carry you back to the police cruiser. When they got you to the hospital you were treated for severe injuries. Scott was treated for an animal bite, as were you."

Animal bite? We were trampled by deer, not hunted by bears. Not that I have much of a say. I couldn't remember any of that.

"Animal bites? I thought you said we were trampled by deer? And if I had so many broken bones... Why do I feel absolutely no pain? Not even in my head? Which was supposedly fractured?"

Derek cracked a smile, the first one I had seen since I was eight and he was ten. That boy needed to smile more.

"You were bitten by a wolf." I didn't believe him. Wolves hadn't been in California for sixty years. But I was polite and didn't correct him. "And you were infected with a sort of disease. Although the nurses don't know that." Okay, now I was going to interrupt him.

"HA! I was bitten by a wolf, when wolves hadn't been in California for sixty years, and infected with a disease the hospital doesn't know about. Sure Derek. Sure."

Derek shook his head and put his hand over my mouth to shush me. He didn't even flinch when I licked his hand. I crinkled my nose and shook my head until he moved his hand. "You need a bath. You taste like sweat and dirt."

The brooding man chuckled, and continued with his story. "You remember when we were little, how I told you my family were werewolves? And you laughed at me and told me I was lying? Well, I wasn't lying. My family were werewolves. I am one as well. And now, you are too."

I gaped at my old best friend and started laughing. "Are you seriously shitting me? You expect me too belie-" I stopped as Derek stood up and started to transforming. His face morphed into something completely different, yet similar. His nose scrunched up and reshaped, hair grew out of the sides of his face, and his teeth elongated. When he held up his hand I watched his fingernails lengthen and get sharper. I closed my eyes, willing everything to be another dream. A fake, imaginary, unreal dream. But when I opened them, Derek still stood before me, different, more terrifying, yet exactly the same.

"Cammi. I was never lying. And deep down you knew that. You just chose to never believe me. And now you have to. Because you're exactly like me."

I started screaming when I looked at his eyes. No longer green, but now a brilliant steel blue. I screamed until I saw the first nurse. Until Derek was his normal, human looking self. Until the syringe was put in my arm. Until all I wanted was to wake up from this dream and for my life to be normal again. Until I was so tired, all I could muster was a quick little whisper.

_"I want Stiles."_

Until I slipped into blissful, dark, nothingness.


	3. Chapter Three

**[EXCLAMIER: **_Sadly, I do not own Teen Wolf. Nor do I claim to own it or anything associated with it. Though I do own Cammi and anything I come up with using my own brain.__**]**_

**Hey guys! It's me again with a brand new chapter! I hope you absolutely love it! Because I do! Oh, and by the way. If you were wondering who Cammi was portrayed by, look up Barbara Palvin. She's beautiful, and exactly how I imagine Cammi. Only with slightly darker hair. :3**

* * *

Stiles was holding my hand when I woke up. I didn't even need to open my eyes to know it was him. I knew the feel of his skin, the way his hand fit in mine. We've held hands several times before. When we were little kids, when I use to help him through his panic attacks after his mother died. Really, it became habit for us when his mother was still alive, but sick in the hospital. When I first found out I had sneaked out of my house and walked all the way there at two in the morning. I had just sat down next to him and held his hand. We didn't say anything. When my mother finally found me six hours later, we were asleep in the chairs. My head on Stiles' shoulder, and Stiles' head on top of mine. Our hands still interlocked. I never got punished for sneaking out. My mother understood sometimes you just need to be there for a friend. Even at two in the morning.

And when the panic attacks started, I would just hold Stiles in my lap, our hands interlocked, trying to soothe him. Eventually I found that rubbing his head and holding his hand calmed him down. After a while I would get called out of class to help him. He would ask for me when they started. Once Papa Stilinski even called my mom at five in the morning, telling her that she needed to bring me to help Stiles. No one ever questioned anything. When I was needed, I was needed. I was taken out of class, or woken up in the middle of the night. It became a ritual thing.

When his panic attacks slowly started to go away, I would still get woken up to comfort him. But our parents didn't know about those times. Stiles would just message me on aim, or text me. And I would sneak out and head over to his house. We would just sit in his room watching tv all night. Stiles would cry a lot. Me hugging him and just allowing him to cry all of his feelings out. Afterwards we would relive good memories with his mom. I would always be home in time for my mom to wake up. If our parents ever caught on, they never said anything. To this day, I don't think even Scott knew about those late night calming sessions. It's just a thing between Stiles' and I. Occasionally he still needs me. It's rare now, but occasionally I would get those late night takes. I never failed to show up.

I laid there for a good five minutes, savoring the moment. I listened to Stiles' breathing and just relaxed. My hand still in his. After a few minutes he must have noticed the change in my breathing because I felt him stand up, never letting go of my hand, and sliding onto the hospital bed with me. Like we were twelve and I was trying to comfort him during a panic attack. I smiled and blinked open my eyes, turning my head to look at my best friend.

"I think the doctors wouldn't approve of you sharing a bed with a patient." Stiles' cracked a grin and chuckled, his head laying atop of mine, my head on his shoulder. "They'll get over though, I guess." We sat there for a few more minutes, just laying in the silence. Enjoying the moment. But eventually it had to end. I needed some information.

"How long was I out this time?" I pulled myself up slightly, doing my best not to move to quickly. I would push Stiles' off the bed if I did. He did the same. "You were out for a good six hours. The whole time we were worried you would slip into another coma. Scott and I would have never known you had woken up in the first place if it hadn't been for Scott's mom. She remembered to call Scott. Then she was kind enough to call the school, to get us both out of class. We've been here since about an hour after they put you back under." I grimaced, remembering the events that had happened just a few hours earlier. The dream, and Derek's terrifying wolf man face. "So... that really happened then." Stiles nodded, obviously knowing what I meant. Derek must have filled him in.

"So... Do you know what... Scott and I am?" Stiles' eyes went wide, and he nodded. He gripped my hand tighter and he sighed. Obviously he knew something I didn't. Which didn't surprise me. I had been out for a good three weeks. I'd missed a lot. "Well, the first Friday of the school year was the full moon. We weren't completely sure Scott was a werewolf until then. I was ninety nine percent until he officially shifted. And then we knew. We have been trying to balance Scott, you, the alpha, Derek, and school ever since that night. The night you first went into the coma. The alpha is on the loose, and he's been going crazy. About three days ago he tried to kill Lydia and Jackdouche in the video store. He successfully killed the cashier. Sadly he missed Jackdouche by two seconds. About a week ago Derek almost died thanks to Allison's aunt. Oh, you don't know who Allison is. She's Scott's crush. I've been trying to get them to go on a date. But with you being in the coma, and everything going on, Scott kept refusing. Now I need your help to get them to go out. Anyways, Allison's family are werewolf hunters. Kate, Allison's Aunt shot Derek with this bullet full of wolfsbane," I slapped my hand over Stiles' mouth, an amused expression on my face. That boy could TALK. "Stiles. How much aderall did you take today?" Stiles made a gesture with his hands, telling me that he took a lot. That boy... "I just woke up from being tranquilized. Can you slow down with explaining things? I love you for trying to catch me up on things, but take it slow." Stiles' nodded and I took my hand away from his mouth, giving him permission to continue.

"Wolfsbane is a poison to werewolves. It'll kill you pretty quickly. Scott had to sneak into Allison's house and steal a bullet from Kate's room. Derek used the powder inside it to heal his wound. It was pretty awesome. Although I almost had to cut off his arm." Stiles shuddered, but continued. "Anyway, obviously he survived. And he started trying to convince Scott to work with him. I think Scott finally realized he needs him. And you trust him, so I think that helped a little. Am I going at an okay pace now?" I nodded, not wanting to get him off track. If I did that we would be talking about a pink giraffe wearing a yellow tutu within minutes. And i'm not even kidding. "Anyway, other than that, nothing much happened. Scott is going to try out for first line soon. With everything that happened, Coach is gonna let us try out late. But he isn't very happy about it." I frowned and looked down at our interlocked hands. They had put off Lacrosse tryouts for me? A guilty feeling settled in my stomach, and I sighed. This is why I love my boys. They care to much.

Stiles noticed my change in demeanor and he pulled my chin up with his finger. He looked into my eyes for a second before shaking his head. "You need to quit feeling guilty. We put everything off because we felt guilty. You have no right to feel guilty because we feel guilty. We missed you, and were worried. And we felt guilty because it was our fault. We dragged you out there. So stopped feeling guilty for us putting things on hold." Again, this is why I love my boys. "I know... I just... You guys had been practicing all summer to make first line. You should have tried out. Coma or no coma." Stiles sighed and patted our interlocked hands. Shaking his head. We both knew an argument over this was pointless. We were both to damn hard headed.

I cracked a smile and looked over at my best friend. My stomach making a hungry gurgling sound. "Now, can we get some food up in this bitch? I'm starving." Stiles grinned widely and pressed the nurse button. She would be here any minute.

"That's my girl."

* * *

**So this was a fluffy filler chapter. I knew it was going to be short, and just a stupid little filler, so I decided to make it cute by making the hole thing a Stiles/Cammi chapter. They aren't officially together, obviously, and they won't be for a while. I have a lot planned before that happens. But anyways, I have two little contests for you guys. Well... three if the first two go well.**

**The first is a cover photo contest. I need someone to make a wicked awesome cover photo for me. Since I suck at graphics. I want the title, Stiles, and Cammi to be on the cover. Cammi is portrayed by Barbara Palvin. Other than those three things, you guys can go crazy. Make it beautiful. The one I like the best will be used as the cover, obviously. So be creative guys!**

**And the second is an idea contest. I would like for you guys to give me one awesome idea for a future chapter. It can be literally anything. Be creative! It can be something simple like a cute first date for Stiles and Cammi, or something complex. Like an epic battle between a creature and the pack. Since this is a slightly AU story, I will accept literally anything. So get that imagination flowing! My favorite two ideas will be featured in two upcoming chapters. I will credit you, obviously, and I will follow and favorite your profile, so we can keep in contact if you have any future ideas. **

**So I hope you guys like the chapter, and decide to enter into my contests! If I get enough entries, I will anounce the winners of the contest within a few more chapters. Love you guys! Thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	4. Chapter Four

So... I love this chapter. It took six tries to write it... and it could be better, but I like it. So that's all that matters. I hope you guys love it! 3

**[_EXLAIMER_: I do not own Teen Wolf, nor do I claim to. I only claim Cammi and any of my own original ideas.]**

* * *

Being home felt amazing, aside from my still blubbering mother.I completely ignored her after about an would calm down for five minutes, but then I would do something and she would start crying all over again. It got very tiring after about thirty minutes. I somehow made it through an hour without screaming at her to shut up.

Finally I just told her I was going to take a nap. She just kept crying and drinking her tea. I know I was in a coma for three weeks, but damn. I didn't die, i'm still very much alive. And about three times better than I was before. There was no needs to cry about anything.

When I made it to my room, I almost jumped out of my skin. Stiles and Scott were sitting on the bed with a bowl of popcorn and a stack of movies. They had this wicked grin on their faces, and they were sitting comfortably on my bed. I knew I had heard my microwave.

"Ho'd you guys get in here? My window is bar-" My eyes traveled to my window, which was now slightly ajar, and slightly dented. That was going to be hard to explain. "Seriously? You dented my bars? That'll be useful in the future, easier for me to sneak out. But jeez, you could have just knocked on the front door. I'm sure mom would have let you in."

I jumped on the bed and settled in between my boys. I let my back rest against Stiles, and my legs drape over Scott. Our normal position. Stiles had his arm resting around my waist, his head on top of mine. This, on the other hand, was not normal. But I said nothing. Neither did Scott or Stiles.

I grabbed the movies from Stiles' lap and looked through them, practically squealing with excitement when I found the case to my favorite movie. I had watched it a billion times as a kid, it was always a comfort to me. I opened the case and the movie wasn't in there. I frowned and looked at the boys, who were both grinning. Scott pressed play and The Lion King started playing.

I was definitely home now.

* * *

Halfway into The Lion King one and a half, I dozed off. I don't know how long we had slept, but sometime during the night I was rudely woken up by Stiles' snoring loudly in my ear. Somehow during the night Scott ended up with half his body on the floor, and the other half dangling on the bed. And he stayed sleeping like that. Whereas Stiles and I ended up falling sideways so we were laying right on the bed. I was laying with my head in the crook of his neck. We were basically spooning, or legs tangled and his arm draped over my waist. I smirked and thunked him in the head. Trying to wake him up.

In response to my thunking, Stiles groaned, nuzzled his face farther into my neck, inhaled, and started snoring again. This time I sat up, causing him to groan loudly, and try pulling me back down. This was new. I didn't know Stiles liked to cuddle. "Cammi... Go back to sleep." Stiles was grumbling, and still trying his hardest to pull me back down. I just held my ground and stayed where I was. Finally he gave up and peeked his eyes open. I smiled, and he cracked a grin.

"Stiles, what time is it?"

"I dunno... Four in the morning?"

"Seriously? Four? Wouldn't Mom and Dad be worried?" I started calling Mr. Stilinski and Mrs. McCall mom and dad after about four months of knowing Stiles and Scott. I was over at their houses all the time, and by then, the three of us were closer than siblings. It only fit. And by default Stiles and Scott started calling my mom Mom.

Stiles cracked a smile and pulled me back down. She nuzzled his face back into my neck. "We told them we were staying over here. So they aren't worrying. Promise. Now can we go back to sleep? We have school tomorrow." By we he meant him and Scott, they still didn't know I wanted to go back. The doctor would rather me wait another week, they think stress could cause me to coma out again. But i'm not just gonna sit around while my gpa gets lower and lower. I needed to mind that 4.0.

I snuggled into Stiles and closed my eyes, letting my mind wander back into sleep. My last thought was a strange one. _Stiles is a great blanket._

* * *

I was thoroughly surprised my mom didn't freak on us. I knew she had checked on us, she always did that when I was sick, or she was just worried about me. But you would think she would have said something, questioned why the boys were suddenly in my room. And why Stiles and I were cuddling as we slept. But the next morning, she said nothing. Just smiled at us and made us all coffee. It was weird. Maybe she knew I needed a night with my boys. Whatever the reason, my mom could be awesome sometimes.

* * *

When we were all up, I called the shower first and ran to the bathroom before the boys could beat me. They hated when I went first, because I took all of five minutes too long. I'm a girl. We do makeup and care about our hair. They need to get over it.

Only after I finished showering did I realize I had forgotten my clothes. So naturally I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my room. I was comfortable with the boys, I didn't need to worry about walking in front of them with just a towel on. We were tight like that. I hoped.

When I walked into the room, both boys stopped for a second. They looked surprised, but went back to their business. Scott a little faster than Stiles. Whose face was bright red. He was fumbling with his shoes, doing his best not to look at me. Silly boy.

I went through my closet for a little bit, trying to figure out what I wanted to wear for my come back outfit. I finally settled on a dress. It had a black top, and a flowery bottom. It was cute, and new. I had only worn it once on the first day of my sophomore year. No one was going to remember it, and it still fit me perfectly. I turned the light to my closet on, stepped in, and closed the door. It was big enough for me to change in, since my moms favorite pastime was shopping for me. Ever since Kaylee died, and dad was put in prison.

Before I stepped out, I chose my favorite black pumps and a pair of stockings to complete the outfit. Stiles stared when I walked out, but Scott coughed and he looked away. His face still bright red. I twirled for the boys, grinning. "Is this a good outfit for my first day back?" Both boys stared at me for a second, obviously shocked. "You're… going back… today?" I nodded slowly, and started doing my makeup in my mirror. I could hear my mom in the bathroom, she took longer than I did.

When the boys were still quiet I turned around. They were both just watching me. "What? The doctor gave the okay. And plus, you guys know i'm healthy as a horse." They just sighed in union, and Scott took a step towards me. "But Cammi… you don't have control of the shift yet. You could get angry and shift during school or something. You could hurt someone." I groaned, but turned back to doing my makeup. "I'll be fine. I promise. If anything happens, just kick my ass. You can do it now."

The boys sighed, and walked out of my room. Defeated. I grinned and strutted after them, happy I could still talk them into anything. Oh how I love my boys.

* * *

The second I walked through the school doors, everyone stopped. They just stared and whispered while I just awkwardly glanced around. I wasn't really expecting anyone to even notice I was gone. Let alone my absence make the whole school stop. Obviously I was more well known than I thought. "Guys? Please tell me I just look really hot today?" Scott and Stiles were glaring at everyone, annoyed. "Well, you do look pretty hot, but no. That's not it. Your story was in the paper, everyone knows about it. No one thought you would live, let alone show back up at school a week after you were released from the hospital." I flushed a deep red when Stiles said I looked hot, but I quickly recovered, and groaned when I looked around the hallway. Everyone was starting to go back to what they were originally doing.

I just shook my head and walked over to my locker, where everyone quickly gave me room. You would think they were waiting for me to kill over at any second.

* * *

The rest of the day went on just as the beginning did. Everyone stopping to gawk at me whenever I would enter a room. It was terrible. I started getting really annoyed by lunch. I just wanted to go around punching people, so they would just stop. With my new and improved hearing I would hear every little thing they said, and it was driving me completely mad. One girl even called me an attention whore. Because I totally got trampled by deer, bit by a wolf, and went into a coma for three weeks on purpose, right? Like really. How dumb can people be.

By the time my second to last class, Mr. Harris, rolled around, I could tell I was on the verge of flipping shit. My hands wouldn't unclench, my head hurt, and I wanted to kill someone. Scott and Stiles noticed right away, and they surrounded me. Trying to hide my from sight. Because apparently when a werewolf gets really pissed, their eyes flash between their human color, and their werewolf color. So my eyes were flashing from, brown to gold. Totally inconspicuous right?

Stiles grabbed my hand for support and he about fell over. I knew I was gripping his hand too hard, but I couldn't help it. I was really, really upset. I had never wanted to punch someone's face in before. Well, that's a lie. But I had never wanted to punch someone in the face to the point where they passed out, or croaked. I needed to get away from school. My golden orbs snapped up to Stiles, and I groaned as I felt my teeth start to elongate. Ow.

"Take me to Derek."


End file.
